Forest and Hills
The Forest and Hills is a recurring location in the Monster Hunter series, introduced in the first game and appearing in all 1st and 2nd Gen sequels, before returning more recently in Monster Hunter Generations, known as Verdant Hills. It consists, as its name implies, of deep forests and high hills, possessing an overall temperate climate. The herbivores Aptonoth and Kelbi roam the hills, as the location has an abundance of foliage, along with packs of Velociprey and their leader, Velocidrome. While this zone may seem perfect for novice hunters, it is not entirely danger-free; Rathalos and Rathian are commonly seen nesting on the highest cliffs, whilst Yian Kut-Ku, Gypceros, Yian Garuga, and even the Elder Dragons like Chameleos are known to inhabit this location as well. Common Resources Geography Notes *In Areas 8 and 9 there are oversized Kelbi carcasses. Though you cannot interact with them, you can sometimes see Rathalos and Rathian eating from the one in Area 9, if you observe from a distance. *After killing 9 Shakalakas, King Shakalaka appears in Area 5 *In 1st Gen games, the camera in Area 9 stays closer than normal to the player, making it difficult to see your surroundings properly and consequently causing combat to be problematic, this is fixed in 2nd gen games. *With the Backpacker Expert armour skill, it is possible to jump 2 levels of ledges without breaking a Wyvern Egg. This makes it possible to traverse area 6 back to base camp rather than use the long route. This immensely simplifies the quest especially when there is a shorter time limit. Gallery Monster Hunter G MHG-Forest and Hills Screenshot-001.png|The Area 9 Camera in 1st Generation Monster Hunter Freedom Unite QuestBG23.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 000.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 001.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 002.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 003.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 004.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 005.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 006.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 007.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 008.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 009.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 010.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 011.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 012.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 013.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 014.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 015.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 016.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 017.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 018.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 019.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 020.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 021.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 022.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 023.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 024.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 025.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 026.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 027.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 028.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 029.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 030.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 031.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 032.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 033.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 034.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 035.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 036.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 037.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 038.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 039.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 040.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 041.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 042.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 043.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 044.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 045.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 046.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 047.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 048.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 049.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 050.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 051.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 052.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 053.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 054.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 055.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 056.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 057.png MHFU-Forest and Hills Screenshot 058.png Music Themes Videos See Also *About the Forest and Hills Category:Areas